


If This Is Hell, Then What Is Heaven?

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/F, One-Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: The Bella's play 7 minutes in heaven, but Fat Amy kinda rigged it a little. How else was she going to finally get Beca and Chloe together?





	If This Is Hell, Then What Is Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for Becca, she came up with the idea I just wrote it. She has the better imagination, so thanks for the prompt! :D

“Hey Legacy, over here.”

Amy’s voice was almost inaudible over the music and laughter, but Emily’s ears perked up at the sound of her name. She walked away from the main group of Bellas, towards Amy who was lurking in the kitchen. The rest of the girls were oblivious to Emily’s absence, most of them too tipsy to know which was right or left.

“What’s up?” She bounced on the balls of her feet, the alcohol giving her that extra kick of energy that increased her similarities to a puppy.

“Okay you see Bloe over there?” Amy flailed an arm in the direction of Beca and Chloe, currently draped over each other, ridding Emily’s face of confusion once she had. “How would you feel if we gave them a…let’s call it a little push like when my Uncle Skippy gave me a little push into a pool of baby crocs. It was for educational purposes.”

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but the words got caught in her throat and she just stared at her, perplexed, as Amy continued talking. “So, the Bella’s are all pretty drunk by now, and that means they’ll be open to pretty much anything. I’m thinking, 7 minutes in heaven, Bloe style.”

“I don’t get it.” Emily glanced over at Beca, knowing she was the least intoxicated and therefore the most aware of her surroundings, meaning she could notice Emily wasn’t sitting near her anymore.

“Of course you don’t. Anyway, I will explain it.” Her voice dropped in volume. “You wanna see your aca-parents get together, right?” Emily nodded. “Then this is what we’re gonna do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Beca’s arm was draped over Chloe’s shoulder as they leaned back against the couch, though the contact was somewhat minimal, every touch made sparks shoot from Beca’s skin. Not that she would admit it. Chloe, however, was too far gone to notice any lingering looks aimed in her direction, head thrown back in a constant fit of giggles that diverted her attention away from the brunette. It was lucky, none of them noticed the quick absence of Amy and Emily, who had now made their way back to the group. A smirk lining Amy’s expression.

“You know what we should play?” Amy’s voice directed all gazes towards her, quietening down the room for a moment or two. “7 minutes in heaven.”

The ‘oohs’ that resounded from the Bellas was enough for the plan to work, if one or two agreed, the rest would follow in line. Though it was made apparent, that some were more reluctant than others to partake in ‘high-school’ party games, as Beca worded it.

“Come on Becs, have a little fun.” Chloe leaned closer, and Beca found her heart quickening in pace, not used to the sudden close proximity between her and the bubbly girl sat mere centimetres away.

“Reliving my high-school days is not what I classify as fun.” She raised a bottle of beer to her lips, pausing for dramatic effect as she watched Chloe cling onto every word she said. “It should be renamed to 7 minutes in hell.”

“I’ve never played it.”

Emily saw each of the Bella’s heads turn towards her, eyes widened in shock, as if she had just confessed to murder. “I was never really invited to that many parties.” She dropped in volume.

“Well then we’re gonna need someone to do a demonstration to show legacy how to get some action. Shawshank, you up for it?”

Beca gawped at Amy, face contorting into that of bewilderment, though Chloe seemed to be the complete opposite. At the first idea of the game, she had been almost bouncing out of her seat, the alcohol taking a clear effect on her. “No, nope definitely not, there’s not a chance in hell you’re getting me in that broom cupboard.”

“I think you mean heaven. Get it?” Chloe burst into a, yet another, fit of laughter, falling even further into Beca who had just given up trying to keep any distance between them. The corner of her mouth upturned at Chloe’s joke, but a blink and it was gone.

“I’m not doing it.” She folded her arms across her chest, using the Captain voice everyone knew and hated. In response, Chloe used her puppy dog eyes.

“Please Becs, it’s our duty to educate legacy.” Watching Chloe attempt to be serious, whilst intoxicated, just made it more difficult to take her genuinely.

“At 7 minutes in heaven? That’s something she’s got to learn on her own.” Amy had almost given up, cursing Beca’s stubborn attitude, until Chloe worked a bit of her magic. She began to pout, hands clasped together in front of her, and the brunette stared for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. “Oh my god fine! I’ll do this stupid game.”

“Yes!” Chloe fist pumped the air.

Amy disappeared before coming back almost in an instant, a blue plastic bowl in her grasp, littered inside was pieces of scrunched up paper. It was apparent she had planned in advance.

“Go on then Captain, good luck.”

Beca raised an eyebrow, almost backing out before looking out the corner of her eye at Chloe’s gleeful smile. She reached forward, rolling her eyes in the process, grasping a slip of paper between her fingertips. Every Bella was staring at her, and she shifted in her seat, avoiding eye-contact as she unveiled who exactly she’d be spending 7 minutes in ‘heaven’ with.

Once she saw the inscribed name, her breath caught in her throat and she ran her thumb across the paper to further reduce the creases, as if doing so would change the word altogether. She gulped before speaking aloud, heat reaching her cheeks the second it did. “Chloe.”

Beca’s reaction was significantly less enthusiastic as Chloe’s, who squealed with such volume in Beca’s ear, she thought she might have temporary hearing loss. Chloe stood, pulling Beca up with her, much to the amusement of the group. The bowl had been placed back on the table, and the brunette glared at it with such envy, hoping she could somehow get her revenge.

There was no exchange of words whilst Chloe took the lead, the only sound being hoots and hollers from the Bellas as they walked out of eyesight and into the broom cupboard. The first thing Beca noticed about it, was that it was very cramped, to the point that there was little to no distance between her and Chloe. The second thing she noticed, was that the distinct smell of bleach hit her nostrils earlier than she would’ve liked.

They didn’t talk for a few seconds, and Beca let out a deep sigh. “How much longer have we got?”

“6 minutes and 48 seconds.” She grinned, squinting at her watch in a way that only intoxicated people did. Either that or Chloe suddenly needed glasses.

“Why do I have to be with you right now?” The second the words left her mouth she regretted it, watching Chloe’s crestfallen face that was highlighted by the light bulb above them. “I didn’t mean…” She ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t mean with _you_ , just with anyone really.”

“Way to lighten the mood.” Was it just Beca’s imagination, or had Chloe become sober in an instant. Her voice had levelled out, and there was no extreme bubbly tone that joined it.

“Sorry, I’m just not a fan of small spaces.” Flickering her eyes around the tiny room, if it could even be classified as that, fingers catching the hem of her shirt between them.

“I could always distract you?” It was suggestive, followed by a wink, and Beca rolled her eyes in response. “Kidding, but why didn’t you tell anyone? We wouldn’t have forced you in here. You can leave, if you want to that is?” Beca looked at Chloe, catching her gaze and taking in how beautiful the redhead truly was, even in that abhorrent lighting.

“No, it’s okay. Besides, it’s only 7 minutes, right?” Beca grinned, loving how easy it was for Chloe to distract her.

Chloe smiled, that mischievous good-for-nothing smile, making Beca fear for whatever the redhead was about to say next. “So, what do you wanna talk about? College, the Bellas, any crushes?”

Beca felt like she’d dropped back down to high school, her friends asking her yet again if she liked anyone. With which she’d always answer no, they’d get bored and eventually learned to just stop asking. However, her answer was different this time, and came in the form of rosy cheeks which Chloe could just decipher in the dimmed light.

“Om-aca-g! You do have a crush! Tell me, do I know them?”

“I-I’m not talking about this with you.” Though no matter what she said, Chloe wasn’t being stopped.

“Are they in any of your classes?” She gasped, as if an epiphany had just reached her. “Are they in the Bella’s.” Beca stuttered, trying to cover herself, but her composure was never that intact around Chloe. “They are! You have to tell-”

Beca launched forwards, getting rid of any lasting space between them, crashing her lips onto Chloe’s, who, after a few moments, pulled back in surprise. Beca’s eyes widened in shock one she realised what she had done, and she pressed herself against the opposing wall, not even noticing when Chloe brought her hand up to brush her lips.

“Chloe, oh god I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened I just-”

It was Chloe’s turn to cut her off, though her control didn’t last long as Beca’s surprising dominant streak took over, switching them around so Chloe was trapped between Beca and the wall. Beca tilted her head, sneaking her tongue into the redhead’s mouth, who let out a moan in response. There was a moment of panic where Chloe wondered if the Bella’s could hear her, could hear them, but every coherent thought left her mind once Beca’s lips began trailing down her neck.

Their hands were roaming, Beca’s stroking up and down Chloe’s sides, the edge of her top catching, on occasion, in Beca’s grip, and the feel of Chloe’s skin beneath her fingertips made her press further into the redhead. Chloe was running her hands through Beca’s hair, letting one drop to the base of her neck, pulling them closer. It was frantic, their heavy breaths filled the air, and Beca swore if there was a window in there, it would already be steamed up.

“Beca.” Chloe gasped as the brunette began circling her hip with her thumb, slow, repeated circles. Each one driving Chloe more and more crazy.

She could feel herself pulsating in such an erratic fashion, it was as if her body was mirroring her heartbeat. As Beca ran her hand along the waistband of Chloe’s leggings, Chloe had the urge to encourage her further, push her past the material line and to the place where she really needed her. But Beca was skittish, and though Chloe was enjoying this new dominant side to the small DJ, she didn’t know how long it would last, how much she could push before Beca began retreating.

Beca’s lips found Chloe’s once again, though their need for oxygen took over, and Beca settled for her lips brushing over Chloe’s ear. “You’re so hot Chlo.” The grovel in her voice had Chloe moaning even louder, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth in order to maintain a level of quiet. “Hey, that’s my job.” She made Chloe release her lip so she could capture it herself.

Her hand was still tracing the redhead’s waist, and Chloe was getting more and more impatient. Her clit was throbbing, and Chloe couldn’t wait a second longer.

“Beca, please.” She sounded needy, but Chloe was past the point of caring. She had passed that point the second Beca had pressed her lips against hers.

“What do you need Chloe?” It was teasing, frustrating, and Chloe had to hold in a whimper as Beca began to dip her fingertips past the waistband, before pulling back.

“Beca…” Chloe couldn’t think, she could barely talk, and Beca was revelling in the effect she was having on the redhead.

“Something along the lines of this?” Beca ran a finger through Chloe’s folds, eliciting a deep sigh of relief from her, her eyes squeezing shut at the sensation.

Beca began placing open mouthed kisses on Chloe’s neck, leaving behind marks that Chloe knew she would be teased about after. But she just didn’t care. Beca focused on Chloe’s clit, circling the bundle of nerves like she’d done with her waist, causing Chloe to release short sharp breaths, rocking her hips along with Beca’s movements. “Does that feel good Chlo?” Her voice had lowered even more, and Chloe didn’t think it could get any sexier.

“S-so good.” Though the contact was fulfilling, Chloe knew she needed more, but as her words got lost along with her thoughts, she tried pulling Beca closer to see if the brunette would get the message.

Instead of increasing her pace, Beca dipped her finger to Chloe’s entrance, making her breath hitch and her mouth gape open. Chloe was shocked by her boldness, by the sheer confidence that was oozing from Beca’s persona. How she had her pressed against a wall, leaving hickeys on her neck as she was about to thrust into her. Chloe felt like she’d been waiting years for this moment, and the truth was she had. She’d imagined Beca’s lips on hers too many times, how she’d feel pressed against her, how soft her skin would be, how much Chloe would gasp and moan when Beca finally-

“Oi Bhloe, time to break it off your 7 minutes are up.”

Chloe came crashing down as Beca began to pull away, and not in the way she’d hoped. She reached out for Beca’s shirt, to bring her back in, but her hand was already out of Chloe’s leggings, and her body was no longer pressed against her with such fervour. Chloe whimpered, louder this time, still trying to catch her breath as Beca retreated with a smirk.

“You coming?”

“I thought I was.”

She laughed at the double-entendre, but Chloe didn’t. She let out a frustrated puff of air, fixing her shirt as she pushed herself from the support of the wall. Beca took her hand, leading them out the way Chloe had led them in, and none of the Bella’s missed the flushed look on both of their faces.

“What the hell did you two do in there?” Stacie was the first to speak, cutting to the chase and leaving both girls in a mess of stutters and stammers.

“I-It’s none of your business.” Beca collapsed back on the couch in her original position, dragging Chloe down with her so the redhead was practically sitting on her lap. “What happens in the broom cupboard, stays in the broom cupboard.” Chloe nodded, still trying to collect her thoughts.

“Well the sounds certainly don’t.”

At Amy’s confession, Beca’s eyes widened and Chloe looked down to her feet. She still hadn’t fully recovered yet, and her close proximity to Beca wasn’t helping.

“Who’s turn is it next?” Chloe diverted the attention away from them, and it worked as several pairs of beading eyes turned to Amy who had the bowl in her grasp.

“Didn’t you know? 7 minutes in heaven only lasts for one round.” It was a poor excuse, and everyone knew it.

“Amy that’s not how it works.”

“They updated the rules, that’s how we play in Australia.” She began to walk away, setting down the bowl a safe distance from Beca, who was looking increasingly confused.

“This is America, now give me that damn bowl.” As she moved off the couch, Chloe had to reposition herself, missing the warmth that Beca’s body gave her.

She watched as Beca stalked over to Amy, who was covering the bowl from Beca’s view, side-stepping along with the brunette as she tried to catch a glimpse of it. It was fortunate for Beca that she was quite small and therefore quick, so when she faked right and went left, the bowl was in plain sight for her to grab.

Beca ran back over to Chloe, the bowl in her grasp as she tried not to spill its contents. Amy tried to follow her, but by the time Beca had opened the next piece of paper, it was too late.

“Chl…Amy, why does this piece of paper say Chloe’s name on it?” She took out another slip, opening that. “And this one too? In fact…” Beca began unfolding every piece of paper in that bowl. “Amy why do they all have Chloe’s name on them!?” Her Captain voice was back, and she saw Amy begin to take a few steps back.

“This has nothing to do with me.” She held her hands up before one pointed towards Emily. “Legacy did it!”

Emily’s jaw dropped, placing a hand on her chest at the accusation. “Amy what the hell, this was your idea!”

“You knew!” Beca’s attention changed to Emily, the girl shrinking under her Captain’s glare. Emily glanced over at Chloe, who usually calmed Beca down, but the redhead was just smiling, trying to keep in her laughter.

“No. Yes, maybe but it wasn’t my idea!”

“She also knows how to play 7 minutes in heaven.” Amy’s tactic was working, and her plan to slip out of the room without Beca noticing was going nicely.

“Amy!”

“Right shut it the pair of you!” Beca walked towards them, the bowl now empty on the couch with paper scattered around it. “Let me get this straight.” She took a breath. “You two, decided it would be a great idea to get me to play 7 minutes in heaven, rig the game so no matter what piece of paper I chose I would end up with Chloe, because…?”

Emily and Amy shared a look, both speech-less, not wanting to add flames to the fire. But as Beca gave them a pointed look, Emily gulped, panicking as she answered. “B-Because Bhloe is endgame?”

The other Bellas looked on in amusement as Beca shook her head. She breathed out deeply, taking the few steps back to the sofa, and placing herself right next to Chloe once again. But this time, she intertwined her fingers with the redhead’s, mirroring Chloe’s wide smile.

“What are we going to do with them Chlo?”


End file.
